I Want You Bad
by XShipperxWriterxgirlX
Summary: When Ross finally has the courage to ask Laura out, Laura says yes. Everyone is happy for the couple, well nearly everyone. Riker isn't happy about the relationship. He's happy for Ross, but he's just not happy about who he's with. But, when Ross & Laura's relationship slowly starts to crumble, will Riker tell Laura his feelings towards her? Raura/Riaura
1. New Relationship & Jealousy

**Hey guys! So here's the rewrite of I Want You Bad! eek i'm excited to write this... for some reason. eh don't mind me. Plus I've had the idea, just not known how to actually write it. You know? Anyway hope you enjoy this version. Hopefully there will be a sequel at the end of it, depending how this version goes. Though it might not be called illusion like it originally was called. Oh well! I'm gonna shut up now...**

**Summary: When Ross finally has the courage to ask Laura out, Laura says yes. Everyone is happy for the couple, well nearly everyone. Riker isn't happy about the relationship. He's happy for Ross, but he's just not happy about who he's with. But, when Ross & Laura's relationship slowly starts to crumble, will Riker tell Laura his feelings towards her? Will Ross & Laura break up? Who will get the girl in the end?**

**Starring: Riker Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Ross Lynch, Ryland Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez, Calum Worthy and (in later chapters) Maia Mitchell. **

**Pairings: Raura/Riaura/Rydellington xD (keeping the same couples yo xD) **

**Rating: T. Might have a rated M chapter later on. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Nor do i own IPhone or anything else you may recognise.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the day of the first table reading of season 3. That's right, Austin and Ally was renewed for another season. Everyone was thrilled! A lot of people really like the show, it's going to go as far as Disney would let them. Who know's, there might be a forth season somewhere down the line. Of course, as a new season starts, old habit's re-rise. Especially if your Ross Shor Lynch. He hadn't intended to be late, but for some reason his alarm didn't go off and he over slept. It's no surprise he did, having to be at the studio for 8:30am can be quite hard. Especially when you live the life that he does. Ross sighed in relief when he finally reached the studio car park. He checked the time, 9:45am. Not too bad considering he woke up at 8:45. Well correction, got woke up by Rocky pouring a jug of really cold water over him at 8:45. He rolled his eyes at his brothers childish antics. Sure, his mom told him to check on Ross, she knew he was sleeping late, but did he really need to do that? I mean come on, it was only going to make him more late. Not that he wasn't planning to take a shower anyway. Ross sighed, hopefully he won't get into to much trouble. He got out of his car and walked into the studio. But it is better late then never.<p>

* * *

><p>"WHERE THE HECK IS THAT BOY?!" one of the producers demanded, slamming his fist on the table. What, it wasn't called a table read for nothing people.<p>

"Maybe there's traffic?" Calum questioned. Truth was, no one knew why he was late, he hadn't called to say that he was running late and why. This made the producer even more mad.

"HE USUALLY CALLS WHEN HE'S STUCK BEHIND TRAFFIC, AND BESIDES IT'S NOT LIKE THERE'S A THOUSAND MILES BETWEEN HIS HOUSE AND HERE, THERE CAN'T BE THAT MUCH TRAFFIC!" The producer demanded again.

"Okay, calm down. It's going to be okay! He'll be here shortly!" Raini calmly said, before turning to face Laura. "Laur, call him." She then told her.

"Why me? We all have his number!" Laura exclaimed. She didn't mind as much, but just the way that Raini told her to do it, it was like she was the only one with Ross' mobile number in the room. Laura sighed. She really did miss the idiotic blonde. It's even possible that she has, some sort of, feelings for the blonde. Plus, no matter how idiotic he his, his heart is definitely in the right place. Never the less, she picked up her flip phone, to which pretty much everyone in the room shook their heads at.

"You really need to get a new phone Laura. That phone is ancient." She heard Garon say from the otherside of the room, to which she rolled her eyes at. "Even I have a newer phone then you, and I'm not really into newer phones. You have the money, use the money to buy a new phone!" He then added. Laura rolled her eyes again.

"Judge all you want, I like this phone! It's like invinsable compared to all them IPhones that apparently keep breaking every 5 minutes. Therefore, why would I waste my money on something that breaks?" she asked, defending her flip phone. She knows she could do with a new phone, but she likes her flip phone, and why waste money on something that works perfectly well? She thought to herself as she hit dial Ross' number.

* * *

><p>Ross was running through the corridors of the all too familiar studio. This place was like a second home to him! Most people thing all the drama happens on screen, when really, off screen is where the party is. Regardless on what type of show that is being filmed, there is nothing remotely like the drama off screen. As he passed by the set, he heard his ring tone go off. He slowed down to a walk so he could answer it. He got his mobile out of his pocket and looked at his caller ID. Which he couldn't help smile at. Laura. He then swipped the answer button to answer her call.<p>

_Ross_/Laura

_S'up Laur! _

Ross! Where the hell are you?! The producers are going insane! Your an hour and an half late!

_Yea, I know. For some reason my alarm didn't go off this morning, and before you say are you sure you set it. I did. _

What time did you get up then?! 

_8:45_

And it takes you an hour and a quarter to get here from your house? He then heard a loud bang on the table. "someone isn't to happy" he thought to himself.

_No, Rocky woke me up by pouring a jug of ice cold water over me. Meaning I had to take a shower before I came here. Not that I wasn't planning not to in the first place, but ya know. When that happens you have to have a shower before coming out. So blame Rocky! _It was silent on the other end. Nothing. He moved his phone from his ear to see if he had been disconnected some how. Nope. They were still in a phone call. He hung up as he got to the door of the room where all the table reads take place.

You know those moments when you regret saying something to someone about something embarrassing? Yeah? Well Ross currently felt like that. It turns out Laura told everyone in the room about Ross' little mishap. Well he thought. It turned out it was Raini that he told his situation from this morning to. Raini pulled Laura's phone from her hand to see why Ross was running late, and she told everyone. 'way to go Ross' he thought to himself as he took his usual seat next to Laura and got out his copy of the script. After laughing for what felt like eternity to Ross, they finally went through the script together.

* * *

><p>It was now lunchtime, and everyone was chilling in Ross' dressing room, waiting for the rest of R5, like they usually do, to go out for some lunch. Sometimes, R5 didn't come on the most busiest of days and they have their lunch at the studio, but most times they do go out for lunch with the rest of R5, as well as Ryland, Stormie and Mark. Today was going to be special though, there's going to be a big change. If everything goes right, they'll be going out to celebrate. No, Ross isn't going to do something stupid, he had been planning to do this before, like the start of season 2 before. He jut never had the courage to do it before. But he's grown up more now, there shouldn't be anything to be afraid about... right?<p>

"HEEYYY!" Everyone said as they walked through the door, everyone turned to look at them and smiled.

"Hey guys!" Raini & Laura exclaimed at the same time, causing them both to laugh, and a few others.

"Hey" Ross and Calum said at the same time which caused everyone to laugh. For some reason, they were talking at the same time as each other.

"You ready to go now?" Rocky asked, "I'm starving!" He then added, causing Rydel to roll her eyes.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She asked him, causing Rocky to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Be jealous you can't have a body like mine because your a girl. Besides I'm a growing man, I need my food." Rocky told her. Smirking.

"Why would anyone want a body like yours?! And why would I be jealous? Besides which, you've stopped growing now. So that last excuse doesn't really work, not that any of them did anyway, but just saying." Rydel said, causing a chorus of 'oohs'. Rocky just smirked.

"Well done sis, you've amazed me." Rocky told her, causing everyone to chuckle. "But seriously, can we go for food now?!" Rocky then exclaimed.

"Yeah in a moment, there's something I've got to do first." Ross told him, walking to Laura. "Laura?" he then asked, causing Laura to look at him confused.

"Yeah?" Laura replied asking. She was confused. She had no idea what was going on.

"Laura, from the moment I met you, I felt something, and that something has grown for the past couple of years that I have grown to know you, and like you. I can't really believe you haven't noticed it before, but I like you, as in more then just friends. Heck I might even be in love with you-" He said, pausing for a moment. He heard a few gasps coming from the others, but it wasn't like they didn't know his feelings towards her. They could, heck people that didn't even know him from across the world knew that Ross had feelings for Laura somehow. "-What I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?" He then asked her looking at her in the eye. There were a few more gasps, and the others mumbling against themselves. They couldn't believe he actually did it. Ross couldn't believe he actually did it.

"Ross..." Laura trailed off, trying to figure out what to say next. Laura had noticed how he acts different around her compared to how he acts around other females. She brushed it off the majority of the time, but she noticed how he smiles wider when she's near. She's noticed how they get in a more... relationship way then friendship way. Heck they both said that they act like a married couple half of the time. She's just glad that the feelings are mutual. Ross had turned his head away from her at this point, she would too if someone she asked out took this long to reply.

"Ross" she said again, causing him to look at her. He looked afraid that she might say no, she could see it in his eyes. She tried to look all serious, but she couldn't. She smiled wider then ever causing Ross to mimic her actions. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend." Laura then added, and he bent down to kiss her, pulling her closer to him in the process. Laura just kissed back and smiled into the kiss. They were both thinking the same thing in their heads. 'Finally.'

Everyone cheered when they had kissed, well nearly everyone. Riker didn't. He tried not to look jealous at his brother and his new girlfriend. Riker also had feelings for Laura, but because she is Ross' co-worker and, well was, his best friend it he didn't make a move on her. He at least decided to wait until Austin and Ally had finished. He watched them pull away from the kiss, but Laura just buried her head into Ross' chest. He couldn't help but feel slightly depressed at the fact that the girl that he likes is now with another, with that another being his brother as well, it was just pure torture. He'd have to watch them be a happy couple, watch his own brother be with the girl that he likes. Don't get him wrong, he's glad that his brother is in a relationship, but he couldn't help feel jealous and sad that it happened to be a girl that he has feelings for.

"Hey guys... I don't feel so well, I'm going to go home." Riker told everyone after they stopped being so loud. Thank god he was an actor or he would never been able to pull it off. Ratliff gave him a suspicious look, one that said "I know your acting, your hiding something" as Riker left the dressing room and his family gushing over the new couple. It will be all over the magazines tomorrow. This news will spread faster then wildfire.

But there was one question lying on everyone's minds, will the relationship last?

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter one! :D hoped you liked it, and I know this is a lot more different to what it was originally, and I don't really think it was that good as far as first chapters go. But believe me, I have a lot planned for this story, and yes. A few of them are from the original. <strong>

**Anyway, review if you want me to continue! Oh if you want me to tweet you when an new chapter is up leave your twitter name in your review :D psst.. follow me :D Nikki_R5 **

**TBC! (hopefully) :)**


	2. A New song and Suspicions

**Hey! So thanks ****for everyone that reviewed/Favorited/Followed this story. I also kinda left it on a cliffhanger too, so I'm going to shut up and start the chapter. Enjoy! And, if this version can get more then the original, which had about 270 odd in the end, once completed I will be shocked, but lets see what happens :) Oh and for the sake of the story, lets pretend I Want u Bad wasn't on the LOUD EP. Okay, good. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies:<strong>

**RossShorLynch29: Thank you**

**Riaura fan: wow. You ship Riaura A LOT don't ya? And I thought I shipped it a lot, which I do haha xD. Thank you! But Riaura isn't going to happen straight away, but will happen soonish, if you know what I mean? haha. **

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own I Want U bad, all rights are too R5 and Hollywood records. <strong>

* * *

><p>After several minutes Riker got home, and went straight up to his bedroom. He couldn't believe what just happened. He should of known Ross had some sort of feelings towards Laura, a part of him did know that... deep, deep like ocean deep down. Everyone else could see it. But he didn't expect Laura to have feeling back to Ross, did he?<p>

No. He didn't.

As selfish as this sounds, he kinda wishes that Ross never got that job on Austin and Ally, that way he wouldn't know Laura. But, that would mean he wouldn't know Laura. But lets be honest. Ross is selfish when it comes to... just about anything really. Riker virtually scoffed. It was true if you think about it.

Ross gets the most solos in the band, even though he is the youngest.

Ross got to be on Austin and Ally.

Ross has the most fans out of everyone else, put together.

Ross got to be on Teen beach movie, even if one of his co-stars turned out to be a complete lunatic **(remember that. It's going to come in handy later on ;) )**.

Ross is the favourite child of his parents, that is why he gets away with virtually anything.

Finally, Ross got the girl.

That wouldn't be happening if Riker didn't want to move to LA to be famous, and this is the thanks he gets in return. Should of just insisted that he should of gone to LA by himself.

Riker was alright with those things, until he started dating Laura for several minutes ago. A switch just flipped inside of him, and now Riker's decided he's had enough of Ross' selfishness.

Yet again, how was Ross supposed to know of his feelings towards Laura? He did keep them bottled up since forever. Even if it was illegal, Riker should of made his move ages ago. Now, he's full of regret on why didn't he.

Because of the law.

A stupid Law. Fair enough rules are made to be broken, but if you break the law? His whole life would be basically ruined. He'd thrown in jail for god knows how long, and then have a criminal record. Then, lets face it, who would want to hire someone with a criminal record? That would be his acting career over.

"UGH! WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR?!" Riker exclaimed, shouting. Before throwing one of his pillows somewhere across the room. That's when he noticed his guitars/Bass'. Then, an idea came to Riker as he got up and picked one up. He also picked a notebook up. Music is the one thing that calms him down. It's like he can express what exactly he feels in a song. Look at wishin' I was 23 for example. That turned out to be a huge hit.

* * *

><p>"I hope Riker is okay." Stormie said, as they all got to where they were going, In n out burger. They had decided they wanted burgers for lunch. They are quick, easy and simple after all.<p>

"Mom, I don't see why he wouldn't be." Ross said, with his arm around Laura. He was just really happy that Laura had said yes.

"But it's weird, he looked fine. He was fine, and then he suddenly felt ill. That doesn't even make sense. Does it?" Stormie then asked, looking at everyone.

"He'll be fine, he is 21, 22 this year Stormie. He's just probably at home, lying in bed sleeping or lying on the couch watching TV. Sure, it's a little weird how he suddenly felt ill. But it is a really hot day, maybe the heat has gotten too him. The studio wasn't exactly cool either." Mark said, before putting his arm around her comfortably.

"I know, I need to stop worrying so much. But I can't help it sometimes. It's natural." Stormie then replied to everyone.

"But, Stormie is right, it is weird how Riker suddenly felt ill..." Ratliff trailed off, like he was on to something.

"Who knows, it could be the heat." Rydel added.

"What I want to know is, why are we standing here discussing it? Lets get some food people!" Raini exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh slightly. She was right, why were they discussing it right now?

"So are we going to drop the matter, for now?" Calum asked, "Because I'm starving." He then added, causing everyone to nod in agreement.

"Lets go and get some food!" Ross said, before running inside.

"And that's the boy your in a relationship Laur, good luck." Raini said, causing Laura to laugh a little.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it." Laura replied, chuckling slightly. Before they all walked into the fast food restaurant.

* * *

><p>"What's that music?" Ross asked, walking into the house. Everyone had gone back to the Lynch's. Mainly too see how Riker is, and if he feels like just chilling with everyone.<p>

"It's obviously Riker writing a song, Ross. Duh!" Rocky said, before hitting him round the head causing Ross to wince in pain a little.

"No shit Sherlock... and OW! Did you really have to do it that hard?!" Ross then exclaimed, holding the back of his head.

"It wasn't hard at all! Your just a baby!" Rocky then exclaimed.

"Oh boy." Laura mumbled. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." She said too everyone else, before walking upstairs. She mainly wanted to get away from the scraping boys, but she really did want to go to the toilet.

"BOYS! Stop it!" Mark shouted, pulling them away from each other. "Your acting like 8 year old's!" He then added, glaring at the too of them.

"He started it!" Ross said, glancing at Rocky.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"BOYS! Your father's right, you're acting like 8 year old's... well really your acting like 5 year old's! If that!" Stormie exclaimed, glaring at the boys, shaking her head. "Now, anyone else. Would you like a drink?" She said, smiling. Before walking into the kitchen. 'Boys will be boys.' she mumbled too herself.

* * *

><p>Laura, walked out of the bathroom, but instead of going downstairs too the others, she decided to eavesdrop on Riker a little. Hear this song that he was working on. It sounded great, music wise. She couldn't really hear the lyrics. By this point, she was outside the door, and she could hear the lyrics loud and clear.<p>

_I'm in love with someone else's girl_  
><em>You rock my world,<em>  
><em>But you're the one that I can't have,<em>  
><em>Girl, I want you bad!<em>

_In my crazy mind_  
><em>I'm with you all the time,<em>  
><em>Cause you're the best I never had,<em>  
><em>Oh girl, I want you bad!<em>

Then the music stopped, and she heard Riker sigh. Whoever the song was about, it hurts him. Laura's not stupid, it's obviously about a girl he likes who's in a relationship.

"Hey." Laura said, poking her head round the door, smiling.

"Laura! Hey! What are you doing here?" Riker asked, hiding some music sheets.

"We're all here. Come downstairs, that's if you're feeling better. Oh and good song your working on. Who's the girl?" Laura asked, curiously.

"Psh. What girl?" Riker said, standing up walking over too her. Laura just smiled.

"It's obvious it's about a girl, that you like who's taken. I mean, come on I'm in love with someone else's girl. Anyone could tell it's about someone you like, so who is it? Tell me!" Laura exclaimed, poking his chest slightly. "Do I know her?" Laura then added, asking.

"Probably not. I don't know. Didn't you say everyone else was down stairs?" Riker asked, looking behind her avoiding the subject.

"Riker!" Laura exclaimed, getting annoyed

"Laura!" Riker exclaimed, mocking her.

"Who is she?" Laura asked again, then her eyes widen. "Is it Raini?" She then asked, causing Riker's eyes to widen.

"WHAT?! NO! I don't like Raini! Besides, she's single and as you said, the song is about someone who is taken who I have feelings for!" Riker then said.

"Then who is she?!" Laura asked.

"I can't tell you... I really can't..." Riker said, looking at her. Laura sighed.

"Why not? I could help you, even if she's taken. Whoever her boyfriend is, he's not going to be as amazing as you are. No way near. Your in a band for starters, and you wrote a song about her, even if she doesn't know it's about her." Laura told him, smiling.

"Really?" Riker asked her, smiling slightly. Maybe he could have a chance with her after all.

"Really." Laura confirmed. "Anyway, come downstairs if you feel up to it. Bye!" Laura said smiling, before leaving. Riker couldn't help but smile. No, not at the fact that she was leaving, the fact that maybe, just maybe she might slightly return the feelings for him?

Of course not. She's with Ross.

"Riker?" He heard a voice ask. Riker looked up, snapping out of his train of thought. Its was Ratliff. Oh great. "I thought she'll never leave." He then added, walking into Riker's room and sitting on his bed.

"Uh, not to be rude, but what are you doing?" Riker asked the male brunette, confused.

"I know you weren't really ill Riker. Whatever your hiding, I will find out." Ratliff said, standing back up, looking at Riker.

"I'm not hiding anything, Ratliff. I don't know what you're talking about." Riker told him, shrugging slightly.

"You're not fooling me Riker, I'm watching you." Ratliff told him, before walking out the room, leaving Riker to think to himself. After a while, Riker shrugged his shoulders and went downstairs to the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Sneaky Ell xD <strong>

**I have quite a few idea's for this story, so yeah. Some are kinda from the original too. :)**

**Shall we say 4+ reviews for the next chapter? Considering the first chapter got 5 :) **

**TBC! **


	3. Flirts And Threatens

**Hey guys! So here's the next, overdue, chapter for ya'll! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reply:<strong>

**Riaura fan: well I guess it seems like Ratliff's the one that everyone thinks he has got mind reading powers or whatever. Plus I love writing Ell like this, it's funny xD you'll see in future chapters. xD yup, Maia's in the story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own I Want You Bad by R5, all rights are too R5 and Hollywood records.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

It's been half an hour since Riker's little encounter with Ell, and he just sighed. Surely he doesn't know about Riker's feelings towards Laura, right? Sure how Riker acted before was a little weird, but that doesn't mean anything in particular. Sure he didn't want to go out with them just after they got together and see then being all lovey-dovey. How is it that Ross gets everything that he ever wanted. Heck, he even copied Riker with his dream. It was Riker's dream to become famous and now Ross is the more famous one. Most people see R5 and Ross Lynch or vise versa. All because he's a main cast member on a Disney show.

But in a way R5 wouldn't be where they are if it wasn't for Ross and his role on Austin and Ally.

But never the less, R5 should get most recognition, it was Riker's idea and Ross gets most of the credit? How does that work? Well it doesn't really.

Riker just sighed. He knows he's being stupid about the whole matter, what were the odds that Laura liked Riker back? Probably zero. He should probably move on, but he can't. What's to say that Ross and Laura's relationship will work anyway?

"RIKER?!" Someone yelled in his ear snapping him out of his thoughts.

"OW!" he yelled at the person, which turned out to be Rocky.

"So he is alive." Rocky then said with a slight smirk.

"Yes obviously." Riker said annoyed, while rolling his eyes.

"Well sorry. But you were just staring into space for about a quarter of an hour. We want your opinion." Ross told him, Riker just sighed.

"Alright, what is my opinion needed for?" Riker asked the group of people.

"We want to know how you'd feel if we all go on a day out at some point when we all have the time. You know? Like an R5 and Austin & Ally cast hang out day thing." Laura informed the oldest blonde. Riker just nodded.

"I like that ideal, it'll be fun but Laur, don't put a label on it." Riker said with a slightly chuckle which caused Laura to look down slightly embarrassed as she mumbled alright.

"This is why she's adorkable. Adorable and dorky at the same time." Ross said, smiling slightly causing Laura to nudge him in the side.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever blondie" Laura sighed rolling her eyes. "I'm going to get a drink." She then added before getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Does anyone else want one? I want one also so…" Riker then asked causing Ellington to look at him funny.

"Dude, it's like you're having a _secret relationship_ with my girlfriend." Ross basically joked.

"What?" Riker asked, eyes widening slightly.

"I'm kidding. I know you're not. I mean, that would be weird, considering the age gap and I know you'll never go after her. But I will take that drink offer." Ross then replied, causing Riker to release a breath that he didn't realise he was holding in.

"Umm yeah, you know me. I wouldn't go after Laura, she's your girlfriend after all. So drinks anyone?" Riker again asked. Rocky and Rydel then nodded. "Alright" he then added before walking into the kitchen.

"Jesus Riker you scared me!" Laura exclaimed while putting her hand over her chest. Riker just held his hands above his head.

"Sorry. Sorry. I wasn't meant to, but at the same time, guilty as charged." Riker said then winked slightly causing Laura to laugh.

"Dork" Laura simply said.

"That makes two of us." Riker replied with a smirk.

"Touché" Laura laughed. "So that song…" Laura then trailed off causing Riker to groan.

"Laura. no. I'm not telling you who it's about. I'm serious about this Laura." Riker explained to the brunette. Laura just pouted at him.

"Pleaaaaaaase?" She begged. "Pwretty pwlease with a cherry on top?" She then added, trying to act all cute. As much as Riker wanted to tell her, he couldn't. Mainly because of her new relationship with his brother.

"Laura! Give up, I'm not telling you okay?" Riker exclaimed with a sigh.

"Oh alright, but I will get it out of you one day Riker Anthony Lynch." Laura said, heading towards the door.

"Don't you want a drink?" Riker questioned, causing Laura to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah…" She trailed off, walking back as Riker got 5 glasses out.

"Five glasses? Why do you need five?" Laura asked him, Riker just chuckled slightly.

"One for me, one for you, one for Rydel, one for Rocky and one for Ross." Riker replied.

"Oh now I feel stupid" Laura told him.

"Don't, you're not. Either that or you're spending WAAAAY to much time with Ross." Riker joked, causing Laura to laugh.

"Yup, that's probably the reason." Laura joked as well causing them both to laugh.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Ross said walking into the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Riker said, causing Laura to laugh more.

"You two are a pair of dorks." Ross told them.

"But you love us." Laura said with a smile.

"It also makes us a perfect match." Riker half joked. He hadn't meant to say it, but it just came out. "As _friends_ I mean." He then added.

"Good… the friend's part." Ross told him, before kissing Laura on the cheek.

"So um not to be mean or rude, why are you here?" Laura asked Ross.

"I wanted my drink and I wondered what you two were doing and what took you so long. Also, Calum wants popcorn as we're watching a movie so…" Ross trailed off, walking to a cupboard to get a packet of popcorn.

"Oh."

"Laura, what do you want to drink?" Riker asked her, before turning to Ross. "Ross while you're waiting for the popcorn, go and ask what Rydel and Rocky want to drink." Riker then added, instructing Ross.

"You do it." Ross replied.

"Coke please Riker, and I'll go since this blonde is too lazy to." Laura joked, motioning to Ross before leaving the kitchen.

"HEY!" The 17 year old yelled after her, causing Riker to chuckle softly. "I don't know what you're chuckling about." Ross then added to the oldest sibling.

"Oh me? Nothing in particular" Riker replied, pouring two glasses of coke after taking it out of the refrigerator.

"Oh. So you and Laura, you two seem to be getting along very well." Ross said, looking at him.

"Yes and? I'm allowed to have friends you know Ross… so is Laura." Riker told him.

"I know, but it was like you were flirting with her, or with each other. But I doubt that because she's in a relationship with me so you were flirting with her." Ross informed.

"Whaaat? I wasn't flirting with Laura." Riker lied. Alright he was flirting with her slightly, but it wasn't major flirting.

"Please, you were too, Riker. But I'm only going to say this once. Laura's my girlfriend, and if I catch you flirting with her again, there will be trouble." Ross threatened.

"Oh wow Ross. You're sounding like you don't trust your own girlfriend." Riker informed.

"Oh, I do trust her. It's you that I don't trust. It's happened before Riker, and I won't let it happen again, considering I've been patient and only just got the courage to ask her out." Ross corrected.

"But I don't like Laura in a relationship type way! She's your girlfriend!" Riker lied again. Is this the future for the two blondes? Forever fighting over the simplest miss understanding?

"Then why were you flirting with her?!" Ross exclaimed.

"I wasn't! Okay, maybe a little, but I was unconsciously flirting with her, if you would even call it flirting. Well you do." Riker informed.

"Whatever Riker." Ross said while shrugging his shoulders as he poured himself a glass of Orange juice. "Whatever." He said once again before walking out of the room. Riker just stood there and sighed.

When did life become complicated?

* * *

><p><strong>4+ REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :D<strong>


	4. Making up and what?

**Hey guys! So I take it you like Ross being.. well over protective, possessive.. ect... Well I'll keep that in mind. ;) I've kinda been working on this chapter for a couple of days now... But I've just lost concentration or been busy or whatever. Oh and I know in the first chapter I said Rydellington will happen in the story and this chapter contains the mention of Kellington but it will happen eventually okay? So don't complain about that, I know what I'm doing for this story.. unlike coming home... **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Replies:<strong>

**Guest: well the torture doesn't end for Riker there... ;)**

**Chey: Thank you!**

**Riaura fan: who doesn't love subtle Riker flirting? Oh and Ross.. well there's more when that came from in future chapters.. believe me ;) Pretty much yeah.**

**Cupcake: thank you. I've got to keep it exciting really xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**-**Two weeks later-

It's been two weeks since Ross' little threat to Riker, and needless to say they have not been talking much since. Only when they have to, so when they're all together with the cast, recording, meal times etc. They don't spend more time with each other then they need to, nor do they spend hardly anytime with each other because then everyone else would know there is something wrong, and then it would be like a game of 10000 questions to why they are acting strange. It's a good thing they are good actors.

"Hey, what's going on between you and Ross? Don't think I didn't notice, Riker, Ross won't tell me anything." Laura asked, as she saw Riker, alone, for the first time since the little incident.

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on between Ross and me…" Riker trailed off, lying. Sure he hated doing that, but he could hardly say 'we had an argument about you' now can he? No.

"Riker, don't lie. Please?" Laura then pleaded, causing Riker to sigh.

"We just had a little argument, that's all" Riker replied, half saying the truth.

"A little argument? You both have been acting weird for the past 2 weeks, that isn't very little to me Riker. Just go and talk to him, please? For me?" Laura then begged and Riker sighed once again.

"Fine, okay. If it makes you feel better." Riker said, with a slight smile.

"Good he's there now." Laura said, pointing to where Ross was, watching them with a slight glare, unnoticeable to Laura though but noticeable to Riker. "Go talk to him, good luck" She then added, kissing his cheek slightly before pushing him towards Ross' direction, before walking elsewhere herself.

"Hey." Riker simply said once he got to the younger blonde. If it was up to him, he wouldn't be doing this… sort of. It should be Ross making the first move to speak to him, not the other way round.

"What was that in aid of?" Ross asked to which Riker was confused.

"All I did was say hey to you. If you don't want to talk I'll just go again…" Riker trailed off. He did say to Laura that he would talk to him, but if Ross was just going to be like this then he can't say he didn't at least try.

"No. That conversation you just had with Laura. Don't think I didn't see you two talk or her kiss your cheek for that matter" Ross explained, causing Riker to sigh.

"We're just friends Ross! Why don't you understand that?" Riker exclaimed, trying not to yell at the same time. Some people are just impossible.

"Firstly, she came to me for a chat, not the other way round. Secondly, she kissed my cheek because I agreed to talk to you about what happened two weeks ago because she has noticed that things are weird between us two. She's not stupid or blind you know Ross. So stop accusing me of trying to steal Laura away from you, or whatever this is, like she's some stuffed animal that you win at a carnival stand!" Riker explained, still trying to keep his temper normal.

"I know she's not stupid nor is she blind. She's my girlfriend, Riker." Ross argued.

"You might see it as that, but right now it seems like she's a girl that's stuck with a possessive over protective asshole." Riker replied. "I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but you need to take a chill pill. The way you're acting I don't see this relationship lasting more than a couple of months at least. Are you like this when Laura has to go to school and see her friends, some of which are male as well? It's like you think you have this control over her life now that you two are together! Snap out of it Ross." Riker then exclaimed, basically yelling causing Laura to look over to them confused.

"Look Riker, I appreciate this. But this is my relationship, not yours. Also, quite honestly I don't give an f—damn to what you think." Ross replied.

"Uh is everything okay?" Laura asked once she walked over to them. Ross fake smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Everything's fine Laur." Riker said calmly.

"Look, I don't know what has happened between you two, but can you both please kiss and make up already. The others might not have figured it out, but I have. I don't know what you two are arguing about but please can you just stop with it? You're both brothers for crying out loud and if you don't sort whatever this is; it could have a bad effect on the band. There's not just you two that it has an effect on, there's everyone else to consider as well." Laura explained to them both and Ross sighed.

"Maybe… Possibly… You're right Laura. What we were arguing about was stupid, and it's my fault for getting the wrong end of the stick about it all. So, I'm sorry Riker. Sorry for the last two weeks..." Ross trailed off.

"It's okay Ross."

"Aw. Now you two hug!" Laura cheered causing both blondes to look at each other before shrugging. Ross then un-wrapped his arms around Laura and hugged Riker and Riker hugged back. "How sweet!" Laura cued before taking a photo. "This is definitely becoming my new home screen!" She then said before walking off, causing both brothers to chuckle.

"You've got to love her." Ross said before walking after her.

"Sadly I do..." Riker mumbled to himself before sighing.

"No way! The song's about Laura isn't it?" Ratliff exclaimed behind Riker causing him to jump.

"Firstly, don't sneak up on people like that. You'll probably give them a heart attack or scare them too death. Secondly, no! Can't a guy write a song about someone liking someone else's girlfriend now?" Riker asked, mentally face palming.

"Yes. But you're that someone, someone else is Ross and the girlfriend is Laura! Now did I not see this before?!" Ratliff exclaimed causing Riker to sigh.

"That isn't true! I don't like Laura like that! She's 4 years younger than me for starters and she's Ross' co-star/girlfriend. I would never go after Laura like that!" Riker lied. I mean he has considered why the two can't date, but there wasn't any harm in waiting until she was 18... This obviously failed because Ross got there before. But even so, there was still the case of her being Ross' co-star. But that would have been okay… right?

"Sure, she isn't 18 yet, but she is in November." Ratliff then said.

"What's that got to do with anything? I already know that…" Riker trailed off, a little bit confused.

"I don't know… I felt like saying that. But honestly, is the song about Laura?" Ratliff asked and Riker sighed once again.

"I've told you this before. The song is not about Laura okay? I don't like her like that and there's no harm in writing a song that has the words 'I'm in love with someone else's girl' now is there? No. So shut up about the whole thing now, because I'm done talking about it." Riker explained before walking away and rolling his eyes in the process.

"What makes you certain the song is about Laura?" A voice asked. It was Rydel.

"Well two weeks ago, when Ross asked Laura out… he said he was 'feeling ill' or whatever and left. He looked perfectly okay to me. Then when we got back to the house, he was writing that song. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he likes Laura or whatever." Ratliff explained to her causing Rydel to sigh.

"Look, that means nothing okay? Just because he wrote that song on the same day Ross and Laura started dating, doesn't mean he likes her in a relationship way. He would never go after his brother's girlfriend… especially if said girlfriend is working on the show with that brother. It's the thing I'd expect Rocky to do or whatever, but not Riker. Riker has shown no signs of liking Laura, and even if he did like her, what was to say Laura likes him back? Well obviously she doesn't cause she's dating Ross. Those two are cute together and they look happy together… like you and Kelly for instance, I don't think Riker would want to ruin Ross' happiness with her like someone wouldn't want to ruin yours and Kelly's happiness." Rydel explained and Ratliff nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. It sounds like a good song anyway so maybe it has no meaning to his lives. It could have a meaning to other people's lives. So yeah, maybe I'm just jumping to the wrong conclusion. Your right Delly and thank you for that… I have some apologizing to do to Riker. I mean Riker and Laura, how stupid can I get? I don't see that happening at all what so ever." Ratliff chuckled slightly and Rydel nodded.

"Exactly, and she's with Ross now. Laura's not the person to cheat... especially with someone close to home" Rydel then said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Man I've seriously got to apologize to Riker." Ratliff then said, sighing in the process.

"Yeah, no time like the present." Rydel said, laughing slightly.

"See I would, but I don't know where he is. I will do next time I see him though. This will probably be in several minutes time… Oh well. He's probably on the toilet or whatever." Ratliff said shrugging his shoulders before cringing.

"Yeah… Thanks for that image Ell…" Rydel trailed off also cringing and walking away causing him to chuckle slightly before walking away himself to go and look for Riker.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus points for whoever spots the funny feelings reference in there xD<strong>

**5+ Reviews for the next chapter! **


	5. More arguments

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the wait, but as Funny Feelings is almost finished, I've been focusing on that more. But as soon as this is done, this and The Day My Life Changed will be my ****priorities... as for coming home, that will probably be a short story so then I'll be able to upload more stories, yay. \o/ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**-**The next day-

"Hey guys, we should go out someday… like to a theme park or something like that. I mean we've never had a day out together before, and it sounds like fun so why don't we do that someday? I mean surely there will be a day where we're all off together." Laura suggested and everyone turned to look at her.

"What? Really?" Calum asked and Laura just simply nodded.

"It sounds like fun, but when are we going to do it? I mean you have school, and we've got Austin and Ally and then me and the others have band stuff to do." Ross said and Laura groaned.

"Yes, but all that doesn't take up 24/7 now does it. There's 365 days in a year, there's got to be a day where we're not all doing anything." Laura replied.

"Well, I for one, agree. It sounds like a great idea, Laura, and there will be a day we can all g and hang out somewhere… but where would we go?" Riker then asked and Laura shrugged her shoulders.

"How about California adventure or the universal studios here?" Raini asked.

"The universal studios, yeah, never been there before so it will be nice to try something different. " Rydel answered.

"Well, we'll go there, just when though?" Rocky then asked and everyone shrugged.

"We'll figure something out; anyway, I've got to go back to school so cya guys." Laura said before standing up from where she was sat.

"Bye babe." Ross simply said and pecked her lips before Laura left.

"Bye babe?" Ellington asked.

"What? We are a couple you know." Ross answered.

"Yes, but you made it sound like, you were forced to say that or robotic, I don't know Ross, but it sounded like there was no meaning to it." Ratliff then replied and Ross rolled his eyes.

"It's true Ross; you said it like there was no emotion, or love there. You didn't even walk her out! Do you even want to be with her?" Riker then asked him and Ross rolled his eyes, again.

"Of course you would as that. I mean you are going after her as well. I mean everyone can see you're in love with her as well." Ross said and then it was Riker's turn to roll his eyes.

"Not this again Ross. I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. Laura. Nor. Do. I. Have. Any. Feelings. For. Her. Get that through your thick head." Riker said like he was speaking to a five year old.

"Stop lying will you! Just admit it!" Ross then exclaimed.

"Alright! If you want the truth, here! I've never had feelings for Laura. Sure, she's attractive and you're one lucky guy to be able to have her because she's a very nice and sweet person, but I don't have any feelings for her, so stop being paranoid that I'm going to 'steal her away from you' like she's a stuffed animal, because you have nothing to be paranoid about. So stop with this constant bullshit about me liking her, before all this drama gets too much to handle for Laura and she ends up breaking up with your sorry ass." Riker explained before going off upstairs.

"Whatever gave you the idea that he has feelings for her? And anyway, if he does have feelings for her, and I'm not saying he does, what's to say she would return those feelings. If she did, why would she be dating you, huh?" Rydel then explained to Ross, causing him to sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I'm sorry…" Ross then trailed off and Rydel rolled her eyes.

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to." Rydel replied to him and Ross sighed.

"I will apologise to him, but when he's cooled down. I don't get why he gets so worked up over the matter." Ross then said and Rydel shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe he does have feelings for her after all." Rocky joked causing everyone in the room to look at him. "Too soon?" He then asked and they all nodded, Ross giving him a glare. "I'm just gonna…." He then trailed off before running upstairs.

"Yeah, things have now changed so I'm going to go as well, are you coming Calum?" Raini asked and he just nodded.

"Yeah, I'm coming. See you guys soon!" Calum then answered, before walking out the house with Raini.

"Those two are so going to get together one day." Rydel said as she watched the duo leave.

"I agree." Ellington replied.

"Video games?" Rydel asked, turning to face him.

"Video games." He confirmed.

"Maybe video games will be our always." Rydel joked causing Ratliff to chuckle.

"Rydel Lynch! Stop flirting, you know I have a girlfriend." He half joked in return before going to turn the TV on and deciding on a game.

"Ha ha. Yeaah. I do." Rydel replied, sighing slightly as she did.

"Hey! I am still here you know!" Ross suddenly said, feeling left out.

"Opps, sorry Ross! Do you want to play as well?" Ratliff then asked the blonde.

"Nah, I'm going to go have a shower instead. Later." Ross answered before walking upstairs.

"Get ready to be thrashed." Rydel said with a slight smirk.

"As Zayn says in best song ever, never in your widest dreams, Lynch." Ratliff replied, also smirking slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is up with Rydel? <strong>

**Will Riker's theory about Ross' 'weird' behaviour come true?**

**What do you think will happen on the trip out?**

**Find out soon!**

**Oh and I don't own best song ever by one direction. **

**5 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR NO UPDATE :)**


	6. Tiredness and Tempers

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own 'I Want You Bad' by R5, all rights are too R5 and Hollywood records.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

It's been three months since everyone agreed to go out together for the whole day. But, it hasn't happened yet. Kevin and Heath are pushing for new episodes as soon as possible, for the fans that are pushing for the new episodes. They don't want to let fans down. No one does. Every free moment Ross has had from Austin and Ally, it's been for R5 related things. They've managed to squeeze a few shows here and there, but as R5 get more famous; they're in demand in different places. Then of course, you get the inpatient fans demanding they go to places they've only just been too. The band are wanting to go to other countries/continents soon but planning that, and promotion for the new album coming out soon, on top of everything else, well there's not enough hours in the day to do everything. But they all knew it was coming after all. But when Ross is both part of R5 and Austin and Ally, a boy does need his rest. Everyone can tell that he's not getting enough sleep, just by the size of the bags underneath his eyes. But he still keeps pushing himself to complete the work. As for the song that Riker was working on, well he hasn't had the motivation to finish it yet. He almost has, but every time he thinks of lyrics, it just doesn't suit the song or he ends up forgetting them before he gets the chance to write them down. He's come down with a case of writers block.

"Alright, listen up everyone." Kevin suddenly shouted as he walked onto the set of sonic boom. "We know it's been a hectic few months for you all recently, and although we've not finished the whole new season yet, however, Disney have enabled us to have a month off, starting from right now. So you're all free to go home." He then explained.

"Well not from right now, at this present moment in time, starting from Monday, but as nice producers we are, we're also giving you the rest of the day off. We'll send text messages to you all when you're needed back. That is all." Heath then explained before the duo walked off the set again as the whole room erupted with cheers.

"You know what this means, we can finally go on that day trip!" Laura exclaimed excitedly to her fellow cast mates.

"We've only been planning it for what? 3 months now?" Raini asked in a sarcastic like tone, but still showed excitement.

"I don't understand why you girls are so excited; it's just to a theme park after all." Ross said, shrugging his shoulders as he yawned.

"Don't be such a… Ebenezer scrooge Ross." Laura joked, nudging her boyfriend in the side.

"Ebenezer scrooge hated Christmas, Laura. I don't hate Christmas last time I checked." Ross said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, you're being such a downer lately! I was just trying to have a joke. We get it, you're tired. But you're not the only one that's tired Ross. Have some consideration for others; you're not the only one." Laura then explained to him before walking to where the dressing rooms are.

"Laura…" Ross trailed off before sighing as he watched her leave.

"Woah, that's the fifth heated discussion thing you've had this week and on top of the three arguments you had. You two okay?" Calum said, breaking the tense silence that had suddenly formed.

"It's just the tiredness. It's getting too our heads. Trust me, after this break we're getting, everything will be back to normal. You'll see." Ross replied, but sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than his friends.

"If you're sure Ross…" Raini then trailed off.

"I am! Why don't you do me a favour and back the fuck out of my relationship. God, you guys are worse than Ri- my family getting!" Ross snapped at her.

"I was only trying to help, next time I won't bother." Raini replied, slightly shocked at the fact that he just spoke to her like that.

"Well, I don't need your help, or anyone's for that matter." Ross then said before heading towards the door to leave the building. 'Why can't people learn not to stick their noses into other peoples business' Ross just thought to himself as he left, but soon shaking off the thought as it was probably just the tiredness getting to him.

Probably being the right word.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but I've been at college today, then been doing a assignment which is completely stressing me out and then I got the urge to update, and now it's 1am where I live and I'm shattered. Plus it's a filler chapter, and I know there's a lot of time skips, but I'm trying to get this story moving along. <strong>

**So hopefully the chapters should be longer from now on. yay. :)**

**- next chapter should be the day trip. Lets see what happens then. ;)**

**- Let me know how you feel about Ross' behaviour, I'd like to know your opinions about it. :D**

**- Oh and follow me on twitter:**

** rikersbrad5sos**

****I'll follow back if you say what your username is in your review.****

**4 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :)**


End file.
